(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which provides a spacing on an insertion/butt end different from the spacing on a wire lap end by the changeover of a circuit board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Due to high signal flow between a liquid crystal display and a system host, a low voltage differential signal (LVDS) receiver with an ultra-high speed of 1.4 Gb/s, low power consumption and low electromagnetic radiation is used in a current high-frequency signal transmission system installed between a liquid crystal display interface and a system host board interface, as the signal transmission interface for the liquid crystal display interface. A signal connection is established between the receiver and the signal transmission interface on the system host board interface, i.e. the connector socket on the system host board interface through the connection of a signal transmission line, and a prior LVDS signal transmission system is thus composed.
Generally speaking, a male connector in such prior LVDS signal transmission system has the same spacing on the insertion/butt end as that on the wire lap end. Because the size of an insertion/butt end should match the size of a female socket of a butt connector, the spacing on the insertion/butt and wire lap ends of a male connector become smaller and smaller as the design of the spacing between the socket terminals goes. This often causes poor soldering and short circuits to occur when the wire lap end is securely soldered to the signal transmission line, thus resulting in reducing production yields with increasing production time and costs of LVDS type male connectors.